Agridulce Realidad
by gelsuchis
Summary: El tiempo no perdona, la vida sigue y con ella llegan los cambios, unos buenos y otros dificiles de aceptar, que pasara cuando la vida de todos muta en distintas realidades a las que tenian planeadas, cuando aquellos cambios que llegan son tan dolorosos.


**Hola chicas, ahora les traigo una historia que es de mi completa autoria, e trabajado en ella durante un tiempo y hoy me anime a subirla, la historia hablara sobre los personajes queridos y no tan queridos de Candy Candy, asi como algunos nuevos, habran muchas sorpresas. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Recuerden dejar reviews, espero todos sus comentarios, criticas, jalones de oreja etc. etc. nos seguimos leyendo. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, algunos son mios. Esta historia esta siendo escrita por mi, sin fines lucrativos, solo con el deseo de entretener a los fans.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

**Evocaciones**

Terry Grandchester, de pie frente a la ventana de su casa en Nueva York, observaba el paisaje, sin verlo. Lo había conseguido, era uno de los más prestigiados actores de teatro, su padre el Duque de Grandchester, lo había buscado para reconciliarse con él y de igual forma busco la reconciliación con Eleanor, al final también acepto su carrera como actor, no sin antes recordarle, como favor personal, considerara en un futuro como su primogénito tomar posesión del ducado, a lo cual el considero muy seriamente meditarlo y darle una respuesta cuando así se requiera.

Terry se voltio hacia su escritorio y miro a su alrededor, tenía una hermosa casa, resultado de su prestigiosa carrera, y una bella mujer como esposa, una joven rubia, de ojos cautivantes, carácter amable y cariñoso, pero con una asombrosa valentía y coraje, ella era la envidia de sus compañeras de teatro, no solo por lo hermosa que era, sino también por haberlo "atrapado", como ellas decían.

Ella se había convertido en su mejor amiga y su mundo, la admiraba en sobremanera, ya que a pesar de que la vida le había puesto dificultades y había cortado algunos de sus sueños y anhelos, ella se había levantado una y otra vez y había afrontado la vida con un gran optimismo que lo había contagiado, haciendo que se sintiera avergonzado de sus anteriores acciones y que diera lo mejor de sí en todos los aspectos de su vida. Así que era feliz.

-Terry cariño, es hora dormir, te espero en la habitación- dijo una joven y hermosa rubia desde la puerta.

-Sí, iré en un momento- dejando sus pensamientos atrás, se levantó, apago todo y se retiró a su habitación.

Al entrar, noto que solo había una tintineante luz, eso quería decir que su querida esposa ya se había dormido –típico- pensó Terry –sí que eres una dormilona- se cambió de ropa y con un pensamiento recurrente, se fue a la cama.

_-Adiós- le dijo una voz_

_-Te llevaré a la estación-_

_-Será mejor que no- _

_-¡Candy! Te llevaré a la estación-_

_-¡No! dije que no. ¡No! Eso hará las cosas más difíciles-_

…

_-¡Candy!... Candy, no quiero perderte. Quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre-_

_-Terry-_

_-No digas nada, déjame estar así un momento- _

_-Vas a ser feliz, ¿verdad?, tienes que prometérmelo Candy, ¡Promételo!-_

_-Terry… tú también-_

_-__si ésta era nuestra separación hubiera sido mejor no conocerte__-_

_Candy… ¡Candy!... ¡CANDY! _

Terry se despertó agitado, una lagrima traicionera callo por su rostro -No nuevamente- dijo cansado.

-¿Terry cariño, estas bien?- dijo la joven rubia con preocupación.

Terry se cubrió el rostro y se levantó dándole la espalda –Si Susana, estoy bien-

¿Susana? solo me llama así cuando… -¿otra pesadilla?- pregunto con aprensión.

-No es nada, lamento haberte despertado- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No te preocupes por eso Terry, ¿seguro que estas bien?, no quieres hablar sobre eso, dicen que es bue…

-¡No es nada Susana!- dijo levantando la voz y cortando sus palabras –Voy a estar en mi despacho- agregó secamente y sin más salió de la habitación.

No era la respuesta que había esperado, se supone que se tenían confianza, habían trabajado mucho para llegar a un sano nivel de entendimiento, desde aquella vez que el volvió al teatro y con ella; pero nada había sido fácil, ya que ambos se dieron cuenta que tenían un arduo camino por delante si querían superar sus diferencias, así que se habían propuesto empezar desde cero, simplemente como amigos, tratando de entenderse el uno al otro.

Susana sonrió al acordarse, sí que había sido duro, a Terry le había costado mucho abrir su corazón a ella, se portaba huraño y taciturno, justo como lo había conocido, pero también empezó a mostrar su lado gentil y cariñoso, la había escuchado y apoyado en sus depresiones e incluso le dio los ánimos y el apoyo que necesitaba cuando tomó la decisión de entrar a terapias para poder utilizar una prótesis.

Sonrió ampliamente al acordarse cuanto le había costado que la llamara Susy en vez de Susana, poco a poco había encontrado un lugar en su corazón, sonrió de nuevo ante ese pensamiento, su amistad crecía día a día, mientras él la apoyaba en sus terapias, ella le ayudaba en sus ensayos, él sonreía en ocasiones, la hacía reír y se la pasaban bien, pero definitivamente el día que la sorprendió muchísimo, fue aquella vez que se encontraban ensayando para una obra.

_-Terry, debes imprimir más sentimientos al final de la línea-_

_-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo Susy- dijo Terry exasperado_

_-No es cierto Terry, el sentimiento se queda lineal, debes mostrar más, que se sienta palpable- _

_-Pero eso es justo lo que estoy haciendo Susana- agrego molesto_

_-Terry por favor, tenme un poco más de respeto, ya no seré actriz, pero nunca olvides que lo fui, además ahora solo puedo estar de espectadora, ¿no crees que tengo el suficiente criterio para señalarte tus fallas?, además no lo hago por molestarte como podrías estar pensando- dijo ella mirando a Terry._

_-Nunca lo he pensado Susy- dijo Terry sentándose en el sofá enfrente de ella –es solo que hoy no ha sido un buen día-_

_Ella lo miro y supo porque estaría así –Bueno, entonces dejemos el ensayo hasta aquí- dijo dejando el libreto a un lado y prosiguió a servir el té –y bien, ¿me vas a contar que sucede?, no me digas que Robert te cambio de camerino- intento bromear._

_Pero él ni siquiera sonrió, estaba serio, mas callado de lo normal y con la mirada perdida en el suelo, -bueno, al menos no me ha gritado- pensó Susana y aventurándose pregunto -¿Es por ella verdad?- después de lo del hospital, no había podido volver a pronunciar su nombre –yo también he visto el periódico de hoy- _

_Lo había dicho segura de lo que pasaba y del porque Terry se encontraba en ese estado anímico, pero al ver la expresión de su rostro, ya no estuvo tan segura de haber hecho lo correcto, después de todo, ¿Quién se creía que era para hablar sobre ella?, ¿acaso sería muy hipócrita de su parte? Después de un incómodo y largo silencio, lo que él le dijo la impresiono mucho._

_-Si te refieres a la nota sobre Candy, si es por ella- respondió tranquilamente_

_Después que término, ella simplemente quedo congelada, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Terry querría hablar sobre Candy y menos con ella, además hubiera esperado gritos, frases sarcásticas e incluso insultos, pero esto no se lo esperaba para nada._

_-Es que no sé qué sentir- dijo Terry ignorando la reacción de Susana y levantándose del sillón para dirigirse a la ventana –por una parte me alegra ver que es feliz- recordando la fotografía de la página principal del periódico de una Candy y un Albert sonrientes y una nota en donde hablaba sobre el festejo por el cumpleaños de la Srita. Candice White Andrew en la residencia Andrew de Nueva York. –Pero por otra, envidio la forma en la que logro dejar todo lo demás atrás, la forma en la que me dejo atrás aun cuando yo no he podido- término de forma melancólica._

_Ella no sabía qué hacer, simplemente la agarro por sorpresa, nunca ni en sus más locos sueños había contemplado esta posibilidad, una en la que Terry abriera totalmente su corazón y compartiera su dolor con ella y aunque le dolía un poco saber lo que el sentía, en el fondo ella sabía que nunca podría ocupar el lugar de Candy._

_-No creo que haya sido fácil para ella- Se aventuró a decir –Pero es afortunada al tener a gente que la quiere y la apoya en sus momentos más difíciles…_

Mientras Susana se encontraba evocando el pasado, Terry trataba de huir de él, simplemente ya no quería que le doliera.

-Porqué Candy, porqué a pesar de que te quiero olvidar, mi corazón se reúsa a obedecer a mi mente- pensó Terry mirando un viejo recorte de periódico.

-Porqué la vida nos separó de esta forma- dijo derramando un par de lágrimas.

Esa noche presagiaba a muchos la evocación de recuerdos, algunos buenos, otros malos y los que no dejarían dormir. Esa noche la nostalgia invadiría los sueños y las mentes de más de uno.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues espero que este primer capitulo las deje picadas jejeje, no se les olvide dejar todos sus comentarios, se les aprecia mucho y recuerden que nos seguimos leyendo...<strong>


End file.
